


--珑玲番外--

by luolikongshibing



Category: wjl, zjl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	--珑玲番外--

王九龙沿着回廊一直走，却发现眼前的景象越来越模糊。他揉了揉眼，抬手放在眼前晃了晃，发现并不是他的问题，而是周围不知不觉聚集了不少的雾气。越往前走，雾气越重。  
王九龙心中觉得不对劲，却也不敢往回走，只能硬着头皮往前。走了不小会儿，他隐约瞧见一个人站在雾气中，而身边的景色早已从木质雕花回廊变成了一小片竹林，隐约还能听见水声。听见水声的他仿佛如获至宝一般，那段长长的回廊，安静的快要逼疯他了。  
王九龙加快了脚步，沿着水声往前走。眼前的雾气似乎被那越来越大的水声冲破一般，慢慢的淡了。在王九龙眼前恢复了正常的景象时，他也明白了这水声的源头。那是一汪不大的潭水，就一个四合院那么大，看过去也不是很深，清澈的潭水可以看见潭底的石头。水潭一面靠着山壁，这山也不知道延绵何处，水声就来自这山壁上不大的一帘瀑布。这水潭外不到十步的地方，开始有了淡淡的雾气。偏偏就这水潭里，不知从何处照下来的阳光，晒在王九龙身上，特别的温暖。  
王九龙往前走了两步，脚尖踢了一块小石子，蹦蹦跳跳的往水潭中滚去。“咚”的一声，落到了潭中。  
“谁？”  
一个清脆的声音从水潭处传了出来，声音中带着一丝的惊恐。王九龙不曾想过，这水潭还有人在。因为王九龙正对着水潭这一侧，有一块半人高的圆石，挡着，他并没有发现水潭中有人。  
王九龙忙对着那石头作揖，低头道，“在下并非有意冒犯。若有打扰，还望原谅。”  
“不知者不怪罪，公子莫要自责。”  
王九龙并没有抬头，方才对方只是说了一字，并没有听出什么。此时他才觉得这声音耳熟的很，在心里回想着，这声音到底在哪里听过。正想着，他的眼帘中映入一对裸足。王九龙心中一惊，忙抬头一看。  
这一看，就让王九龙看呆了，眼前人他怕是化成灰也认识。“九龄！”王九龙惊讶的喊出了声。眼前不是张九龄还有谁？只是这张九龄却是身无片缕，左手拿着一条长巾挡在胸前，这长巾的长度将将遮住上下。王九龙长长的吸了口气，这哪是遮住了？长巾本就是白色，又在潭水中浸透，贴在身上更是紧紧的勾勒出了肌肤，而那几处深红色，更是透过长巾若隐若现，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸庞。两人本是大小一起长大的，对于张九龄再熟悉不过了。却不想这么瞧着他，身体却越发的热了起来。  
“你认识我？”张九龄只是直勾勾的看着他，眼神里除了认真并没有其他。  
王九龙此时已经看呆了，只是本能的点了点头。张九龄见他点头，着急的扑了上来，“你真的认识我吗？”他不动还不要紧，这一扑，手中的长巾全都掉到了地上，赤裸的身子紧紧的贴着王九龙，微微冰凉的四肢像蛇一般的缠了上来。  
因为这么一使劲，王九龙下意识的接住了扑上来的张九龄，两手托着他的臀，火热的手掌被贴着微凉的肌肤，王九龙不自觉的咽了口唾沫。他从来不知道，张九龄可以这么诱人，搂着张九龄的手微微收紧。  
“九……九龄，你先下来。”王九龙并没有推开他，反而是慢慢的抱着他走向潭水边的大石头。  
或许是雏鸟效应，张九龄一直粘着他。“我不。”这边说话，身子还在王九龙的怀里不停的扭来扭去。  
王九龙小腹窜起一阵热流，熟悉的感觉让他绷紧了身子。张九龄微微一愣，蹙着眉头挪了挪身子，一只手沿着王九龙的胸口蹭蹭的往下摸去，想把那顶着自己小腹硬邦邦的东西给掰开。  
“嘶……”王九龙深深的吸了口气，伸手抓着那只撩拨他的手，强忍着酥麻的快感，将张九龄放到了圆石上坐着。“乖，别动。”张九龄好似忘了一切，就像个初生的孩子，只是依照着自己的本性去做事，一双乌溜溜的眼睛直勾勾的盯着王九龙。  
王九龙被那双眼睛死死的锁住，目光往下移，在那张唇上游移，最终越贴越近。“是你勾引我的。”在贴上那唇之前，王九龙轻声的说了一句，最终，含住了那薄薄的唇瓣。  
“唔。”张九龄双手揽上王九龙的颈项，本能的张口迎合。  
两条灵活的舌头在彼此口中交缠着，张九龄健康的小麦色肌肤上，泛起一阵绯色。吻了许久，王九龙才放开张九龄，让他埋在自己的怀中喘息着。“你为什么能这么诱人。”  
王九龙看着怀中不断起伏的身子，双手揽着他的腰肢。“今天……可以吗？”  
张九龄抬头看着他，这次，换张九龄主动亲了上去。王九龙本就是强忍着欲望，此时被一吻点燃了引线，他哪还忍的了。将张九龄压倒在圆石之上，细碎的吻沿着脸颊往下落，在颈项和锁骨处留下一点点隐秘的红痕。将张九龄的一条腿抬在肩上，手指沿着大腿根往那蜜穴中探去。  
“啊……疼。”张九龄被后穴中异物感弄疼了，双手开始推拒王九龙的扩张动作。  
王九龙抬手拨开他额间的碎发，“乖，一会儿就舒服了。”吻住他的唇，撩拨着那小舌头。在菊穴中的手指由一指变成了两指，上下搅动着，温热的内壁中一个圆圆的小凸起，指尖在那凸起上轻轻压按。  
“嗯~”张九龄身子刺激的仰着，双手深深插入王九龙的发间，因为快感而轻微颤抖着。  
王九龙勾唇一笑，手指不断的撩拨着那凸起。另一只手缓缓的向下摸索去，果然那原本还软趴趴的肉柱已经直挺挺的立了起来。五指握住肉柱，上下撸动。微微低头，含住他身前的朱果，舌尖不断的在朱果周围打着转。  
“啊~不要。”张九龄身子好似没有受过这么强烈的刺激，微微一颤，灼热的液体就泄在了王九龙掌中。张九龄微微眯着双眼，在发泄后的余韵中喘息着。  
王九龙抬头看了他一眼，将手掌中的浊液用指头挖了一些，抹在菊穴中，下腹的肉棒早已是蓄势待发。有了精液的辅助，菊穴中也渐渐容下了三指。王九龙知道时间已到，抽出了手指，解开亵裤，将那火热的肉棒顶在穴口，腰间一挺，将肉棒顶进穴口，一插到底，整根没入。  
后穴中突然没了手指，张九龄好奇的看了王九龙一眼，但立刻就感觉到一根火热的铁棒顶了进来。虽说已经被很好的润滑了，但是还是疼的他一阵阵抽气。“不要，不要，出去！”  
“乖，很快就好了。”王九龙将他抱在怀中，轻声的在他耳边安慰着。腰间也只敢轻轻挪动。张九龄疼的直掉眼泪，王九龙只能温柔的将那眼角的泪珠一一吻去。  
不一会儿，感觉到张九龄适应了后穴中的肉棒，王九龙让他勾着自己的颈子，双手托着他的臀，顶动着腰肢，在他后穴中进出着。低沉的喘息从他的口中泄出，夹杂着张九龄越发诱人甜腻的呻吟，王九龙只觉得身处仙境。  
“九龙。”发颤的声音，在王九龙耳边响起。王九龙睁开享受的双眼，看见的是张九龄一双含笑的眸子。加上软糯的呼喊，王九龙骨子中的兽性如破牢而出一般，加快，加快，再加快。在一阵快速的抽插中，两人射了出来。  
王九龙并没有立刻去处理被弄脏的衣服，只是抱着张九龄，倚靠着圆石坐下。张九龄用一旁已经被阳光晒的半干的长巾，替王九龙擦去额间的汗水。王九龙一把抓住了那只手，放在唇边亲吻，“或许，我今天才发现自己对你的感情。”  
张九龄没有说话，只是笑着看他。  
不知什么时候，水潭的边上多了一间竹屋。王九龙躺在竹屋内的软塌上时，心中不免多了一丝疑虑。这才将自己是如何来到这的原因全部想起，而这时，再看看怀中熟睡的张九龄，只是低头吻了吻他的发心。在他心里，渐渐萌生了一个念头。  
不论这是梦还是现实，张九龄，我要定了。


End file.
